Acepto
by jennyshampu
Summary: Porque habeses los finales felices si exiten...   Completamente nueva en esto asi k ojala sea de buen gusto este pequena historia


_Nunca llegue a pensar que este dia llegaria, es mas creo que si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaria aqui lo hubiera molido a golpes o simplemente me habria reido hasta morir._  
_Pero ahora veanme aqui parada enfrente del espejo, viendo mi reflejo, y sin poder creerlo._

_"Me veo hermosa"...Si en verdad que me veo bien, llevo puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, que se sine perfectamente ala parte de arriba de mi cuerpo, marcando asi mi cintura pequena y mostrando lo desarrollado que me eh puesto. Mi rostro ligueramente maquillado, solo un brillo en mis labios y un perfecto deliniado en mis ojos verdes, el rubor es completamente inecesario, ya que mis nervios causan que mis mejillas esten sonrojadas de manera natural. Mi cabello lo llevo suelto,(ahora llegaba hasta mi cintura) solo con unas cuantas ondulaciones en las puntas y de complemento un pequeno broche que tenia la forma de una flor de cerezo de color rosa palido, que hacia un perfecto contraste con mi cabello rosa._

Lista frente de marquesina?... _jejej si esa era la voz de mi mejor amiga/rival Ino, y como simpre se veia hermosa, pero ahora ella estaba alli para apoyarme y darme de su bendicion en este dia tan especial para mi._

Si, estoy Lista Ino cerda, ahora dime k tal me veo?...

Mas que Hermosa Sakura, eres la novia mas linda que eh visto, bueno aparte de mi, jejejeje...

Achhh Ino callate y mejor apresuremosnos k se nos hace tarde...

_Estaba feliz, claro k estaba mas k feliz, era el dia de mi boda, no podia haber mejor dia, pero claro eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba nerviosa, y mas cuando Ino me hiso senas de que habiamos llegado al lugar de mi casamiento. Sentia que mis piernas eran de gelatina cuando tube que bajarme del carruaje que nos habia llegado, si me sentia patetica, esto de ponerme asi de nerviosa no me gustaba._

_Que pasa Sakura, ya te estan arrepintiendo?_

Claro k no Ino, es solo que... buenooo... tu sabes estoy nerviosa y emocionada ala vez, pero tu mas que nadie sabe los feliz que estoy.

Jejejej claro que lo se amiga, pero no tienes porque estarlo, te vez hermosa y alla adentro te espera el hombre que mas te ama, asi que deja esos nervios Vamos!

_En la entrada esta mi maestro, aquel hombre al que quiero como un padre, ese que ah estado alli en todos los momentos buenos y malos de mi vida, y el que hombre que hoy me entregaba en el altar.._  
_Si mis padres biologicos habian muerto hace un anos atras, y el unico aparte de mi verdadero padre k podia hacer esto era el.._

Kakashi sensei, hola!...

Sakura! Estas preciosa..._ Se hacerca a mi y deposita un beso en mi mejilla_

Gracias Kakashi sensei, por estar aqui conmigo, por apoyarme y por ser como un padre para mi..

No sakura, mas bien yo te doy las gracias a a ti, por pedirme esto, me siento tan feliz, y tan argullso de ustedes dos, se que pasaron por momento muy dolorosos, pero me alegra que porfin alla un final feliz para ustedes.

_Creo k si seguiamos alli los dos, lo unico k hibamos a lograr esque yo arruinara mi maquillaje y me pusiera a llorar como una nina, asi que simplmente atine a tomar de su mano, y asi indicarle que era momento de entrar._  
_Y ahi estaba yo, en la entrada de donde seria mi boda, ami lado mi maestro y padre tomandome del brazo, adelante de mi podia ver k el lugar estaba lleno, aprecia amis amigos, a todos aquellos que me querian y que habia estado conmigo en todo momento._  
_Me veian y yo solo les sonreia, si todos estaban alli. Ino, shikamaru, lee, tente, neji, hinata, kiba, shiba, sai, mi maestra Tsunade, shizune, ''''''_

_Y fue entonces que mire hacia enfrente, y tambien pude verlo a el, si aquel hombre que estubo alli todo el tiempo a mi lado, que me dio su apollo y su amistad, aquel que con el tiempo se convirto mas k en eso, se veia guapisimo, llevaba un traje, que hacia remarcar perfectamente que ya no era un nino, sino todo un hombre, un hombre que habia salvado de nuevo a la aldea de konoha si era el mi heroe, mi amigo, hermano._

Naruto!..._ Su nombre se escapo de entre mis labios, y supe k el lo habia visto por que luego mostro su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules dislumbradon de la felisidad._

Sakura-chan!... _Y si el estaba alli parado enfrente del altar, esperandome con su hermosa sonrira y con una mano extendida en senal de que yo tomara la suya._

Si me lo permite Kakashi sensei, creo k desde este punto yo me hago cargo...

Claro Naruto, toda tuya...

Gracias sensei...

No hay de que Sakura, solo prometeme que vaz a hacer feliz..

Hai! Lo prometo sensei... _Y con esto el solto mi brazo y me dio un pequeno abrazo_.

Lista sakura-chan?...

Si naruto...

MMM dobe piensas entregarme a Sakura hoy o hasta manana?... _jejej si ahi esta la hermosa voz del hombre con el que me casaba, tan seria y sensual como siempre, habia_

_vitado verlo alos ojos por que sabia que me perderia en ellos como siempre lo hago, pero fue imposible no verlo cuando le hablo a naruto, y si yo crei que no podia ser mas perfecto que equivocaba esta, se veia realmente guapo con su esmoquin de color negro, que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos color onix, su pelo tan alborotado como siempre, pero aun asi se vei realmnete sexy, y con su tipica sonrisa torcisa, si esa sonrisa k me mataba._

Ya voy teme, no seas desesperado, mira que mirar a mi hermanita casarse no es tan facil(pequenas cascaditas salian de los ojos de naruto), mas vale k la cuides teme que si no...

Hmp callate dobe eso no me lo tienes k pedir, yo lose perfectamnete...

_Y si ahi estaba yo ese dia casandome con el amor de mi vida, compartiendo ese momento con las personas que mas keria, con mis amigos. Sentia k mi corazon se iva a salir de mi pecho debido a la felicidad k me embargaba._

_Habiamos entrelazado nuestras manos, y estabamos de frente, senal de que pronto, diriamos cada quien sus votos._

Sasuke aceptas a sakura como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegr as y en las penas,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y as , amarla y respetarla todos los d as de tu vida?...

Acepto...

Sakua aceptas a Sasuke como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegr as y en las penas,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y as , amarla y respetarla todos los d as de tu vida?

Si, si!, acepto...

_Y lo que tanto estube evitando empezo, finas lagrimas salian de mis ojos, lloraba y sonreia de la felicidad, y estan se incrmentaron cando se escucho el "pude besar a la novia"_  
_alo cual Sasuke k tendia a ser serio y no muy afectivo en publico, me beso como si no hubiera manana, su beso esra suave y tranquilo, me demostraba todo su amor con ese gesto._

cof, coj, temeeee deja a sakura-chan o piensas comertela?...

hmp dobe...

_Yo solo sonreia, era la mujer mas feliz k podia haber es ese momento, me habia convertido en la senora de Uchiha, si ahora era Uchiha Sakura._  
_Todavia con nuestras manos entrelazadas empezamos a caminar rumbo a la salida, a nuestro alrededor, escuchabamos las miles de felicitaciones k nos otorgaban nuestros amigos._

_Si yo era mas que feliz, todos los anos de sufrimiento y de angustia habia quedado en el pasado. Aunque no me arrepentia de esos dias, sabia que para poder estar en ese momento de felicidad, todo aquello habia sido requerido._  
_Si Naruto habia salvado a Sasuke de la oscuridad, Y juntos como los grandes amigos que eran habian derrotado a Madara._

_Ahora se dislumbraba un mejor futuro para todos, y bueno que decir de mi, que empesaria una nueva vida al lado de Sasuke, k no todo seria de color de rosa, eso lo tenia en mente, pero el amor que los dos se sentias podia con todo con lo que se les pusiera enfrente, de ahora en delante seriamos felices como pareja, y en un futuro como padres._


End file.
